powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Negatron's Plot: Mia VS Negatron
Renamed from Power Rangers: Samurai's episode Sticks and Stones Plot When Xandred sends Negatron(based on Zuboshimeshi from Shinkenger) and Dreadhead(based on Yanasudare from Shinkenger) in Hawaii, Negatron's powers has no affect on Mia. Summary At the Shiba Samurai Academy, the Rangers are being more serious with their training and even Eugene is showing signs he is impressed. However, he is still concerned and wishes he had his father's optimism. Serena walks over to Eugene and puts her hand on his shoulder. EUGENE: Hello, Serena. Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was.... SERENA: Just busy watching us, while you're training. What's wrong, Eugene? You seem on edge. EUGENE: Maybe I am. I had to grow up after my mother, Trini Kwan, lost her life during the war with Venjix, three years back. I went to school here, promising her that I would train to the best of my abilities, but then...." His train of thoughts is interrupted when he sees Kohaku appear in front of the school. After she tells Eugene and Ji what's going on, Serena grows concerned. EUGENE: That's Kohaku Ishikawa, a friend of mines. I think she is fooling the Dark Samurai Corps. In the Ashra Clan, Xandred calls for Negatron and Dreadhead to head to Hawaii. Dayu is sent to keep an eye on them and inform him of the Dark Samurai Corps. At Bulkmeiers' Juice Bar, Skull runs into his former boss and instructor from Angel Grove Junior police Department, Jerome Stone. He has since begin running his own successful security business. Rito comes in with a new juice flavor he has made and soon he and Skull are arguing over who gets credit for it. Spike and Crystal turn away in embarrassment. SPIKE: Should we tell mom about this? CRYSTAL: Her and Uncle Bulk. They might want a word with Dad and Rito. In the forest regions of Hawaii, Kohaku is confronted by Deker who was sent by Banchiro to deal with her at once. Her fight against Deker begins. In Samurai Ops, Eugene and Bulk informs the Rangers about the trouble spot in Honolulu and they leave in the Samurai ship. In Honolulu, the morphed Rangers take on both Dreadhead and Negatron. They hold off Dreadhead who retreats for now, but have problems with Negatron. He uses his special abilities to weaken and demoralize Jayden, Kevin, Serena and Perry. However, Negatron runs into a serious problem with Mia, who is unaffected by it. Angered, he attacks her, but Mia is able to hold him off using her war Fan long enough to help the Rangers retreat. At the Samurai Ship, the rangers wondered why Mia was unaffected by Negatron. While pondering this, she begins to show concern about her behavior and wondered if she was the weakest because of her disrespect for her family's training. PERRY: We better ask Mia. SERENA: We need to do this tactfully. She may try to defend herself. JAYDEN: Mia, we need to talk. MIA: There's nothing we need to talk about. KEVIN: Yes, there is. Negatron's ability affect us except you. JAYDEN: Can tells us why you were able to shield yourself from him? MIA: I can't. I'll end up telling you about what happened in the past and you may judge me for it SERENA: We won't. Please tell us what you know. MIA: I willed myself not to let Negatron affect me. On top of this, I was trained in the art of Samurai since I was a child. Originally it was my sister, Sakura, who was supposed to be Samurai Pink because she trained longer than I did. showed a child Mia being trained by her parents, Akihito and Mei Ling My parents trained me rigorously and harshly in Kendo, Sanshou(Chinese Martial Arts), and karate. Though my will was strong, I was breaking down slowly from the continuous training and only Sakura and my grandmother helped me cope. They taught me how to cook and soon enough I was cooking up recipes with a mean streak. When I reached my teen years, I rebelled against my parents wishes for me to go to Japan for further training and we had a fight. I cut my hair short and began riding quads with my friends. When Sakura got sick, I blamed myself for putting her to bed and my parents compelled me to take on the mantle of Samurai Pink in her place. Had she not gotten sick, you would've been stronger without me. KEVIN: That's crazy talk, Mia. MIA: It's what I believe. Sakura would've made you stronger as Samurai Pink. With me as Samurai Pink, I was only a bother. SERENA: I know it's hard for you. I have a sister too, a younger one. Do this not only for your family, but yourself. Being called back into action, the Rangers face off with Negatron again. The monster furiously demands for Mia to face him one-on-one because she was the only one who was able to deflect his special abilities. JAYDEN: You'll have to get through us. NEGATRON: I won't need to. Nightloks, distract the other Rangers. I've come for the Pink Ranger. Mia steps forward and accepts Negatron's challenge. While the other Rangers face the Nightloks, her battle with the monster begins. Mia's fight with Negatron is difficult and fierce, but she still refuses to give in to him. Unknown to the others, her Samurai powers glowed in pink, allowing her to achieve her Shogun Battilizer. In it, Mia is able to use it to destroy Negatron. Dayu uses her Shamisen to grow him. The other Rangers call for the Samurai Megazord. In Samurai Ops, Eugene sends the Beetle Megazord with a chip for Mia to control it. She uses it and helps defeat Negatron in Hawaii. Kohaku's fight with Deker ends in a stalemate, forcing him to flee. Before he does, he faces her one last time. DEKER: Don't think we're done yet, Ishikawa. I'll be back for you. KOHAKU: I'll be ready for you when you come back, Nick. In the Ashra Clan, Dayu reprimands Dreadhead for not doing his job. This is interrupted when Xandred reveals he has plans for him later on. He uses his psionic abilities to punish Dreadhead and Dayu. While they clutch their heads in pain, Xandred faces them. XANDRED: Let this be a lesson to both of you. I don't take defeat lightly. Octoroo shakes his head and leaves for an undisclosed location away from the Ashra Clan. There, he meets with Kurocho and Banchiro. BANCHIRO: Does he know anything about our deal? OCTOROO: No. He also doesn't know my loyalty is with Serrator. BANCHIRO: Good. Keep it that way. We're already dealing with problems with a certain rotten apple who defected against our wishes. OCTOROO: We can't afford mistakes, Banchiro. Serrator is growing impatient with the lack of energy. KUROCHO: We know that. In the Shiba Samurai Academy, Serena comes out with a mix blend of burritos that Jayden, Kevin and Perry are afraid of trying. After Mia tries it, she secretly spits out the food and heads into the kitchen. Serena follows her there and Mia decides to cook some Honey Walnut Shrimp. SERENA: How did you ever learn to cook like this? I've worked in my family's restaurant in Tecate and can never seen to get it right. MIA: Sakura and my grandmother taught me how to cook. I have dreams of going into the Stone Canyon Culinary school. I'm taking courses in my high school. Eugene comes in with a letter for Mia as she is finishing the Honey Walnut Shrimp and rice. After serving this in the Samurai Ops, she takes the letter and reads it outside. SAKURA:(voice over) My dearest sister, I am recovering well and will be back on my feet again soon. I know Okasan(mother) and Oujisama(father) have always been hard on you to train in the art of the Samurai, but it's only because they love you. Please don't think that you were unworthy of being Samurai Pink because I got sick. You were always meant to be that, I was just training to make our parents happy. Oba-chan(grandmother) always believed you to be a reincarnation of our ancestor, Kei Nishikawa, who was rebellious like you, but she took on the powers well. I know you will make us proud. We all are proud of you. Your sister, Sakura. PS: Oba-chan and Okasan is sending you a kimono we made for you. MIA: Thank you Onee-chan(older sister). I'll continue training more now with a clear head. Trivia * Mia's past is revealed with her parents' harsh training in not only Samurai but also various martial arts. * Is the first Pink Ranger to achieve her Shogun battilizer form. * Blamed herself for Sakura's illness with the belief that her rebellious nature in going against her parents wishes to train in Japan is what lead to it. Category:Episode